1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a signal processing circuit called M/E (Mix and Effect) is mounted on an image processing apparatus used for video editing performed by a TV broadcast station. Such a signal processing circuit performs, for example, keying processing for composing a plurality of input video signals.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-253387 and 2009-253388 disclose an image processing apparatus on which two signal processing circuits are mounted. According to this image processing apparatus, the two signal processing circuits can simultaneously process video signals of two systems, and therefore such an image processing apparatus is efficient. For example, a video signal corresponding to an even-numbered line that constitutes 1 frame can be processed by one of the signal processing circuits, and a video signal corresponding to an odd-numbered line that constitutes 1 frame can be processed by the other signal processing circuit. Similarly, a signal for a left eye in 3-dimensional video signals can be processed by one of the signal processing circuits, and a signal for a right eye can be processed by the other signal processing circuit.